White Dawn
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Varios recuerdo,una decisión, una orden y al final… dos amaneceres
1. Primera parte

El choque de vidrio, alcohol corriendo desde las botellas hacia su estomago pasando por su garganta, con cada trago un grito silenciado, con cada baile una mirada menos pero el tiempo no perdona y la marcha no para.

-pero mira que preciosura hay por aquí- un joven fornido se sienta a lado de la joven peliocre que no le presta atención alguna- vamos preciosa no finjas demencia- el hombre descaradamente desabotona la mitad de sus camisa mostrando su bien formado tórax pero la chica no voltea a verlo, parece más interesada en su vaso casi vacío-… si quieres yo te puedo comprar otros tragos pero tendrás que mirarme… entre otras cosas preciosa.

-¿serias tan amable de dejarme sola?- la elegante voz sale sus labios pero apenas es audible, solo lo suficiente para que llegue el mensaje.

-vamos preciosa, te vi bailar con los otros hace unos momentos…-hizo su mejor intento de sonrisa- ven que conmigo te vas a divertir el doble- su tosca mano toma el antebrazo de la chica y lo siguiente que sabe es que esta tumbado en el piso con la nariz rota.

La joven peliocre llega entre zigzagueos al baño del establecimiento, vomita en el sucio lavadero, mira hacia al frente a lo poco que se alcanza a ver del espejo "oye preciosa… mira qué bonita te vez… estas bien guapa" las frases de todos los compres que conoció hoy se agolpan en su mente convirtiéndose en una voz amorfa gruesa y lúgubre que le provoca ira al mirar su perfecto rostro. Un golpe más, fragmentos de vidrio cayendo y unos cuantos cuarteados se sostiene a la pared, ella solo ve pedazos de su máscara estrellándose en el suelo…

.

.

Conforme camina hacia la salida el ruido de la muisca se va haciendo cada vez menor al llegar al punto de solo susurros vagos, el piso se le mueve y a un mal paso el tacón se rompe.

-no importa- se quita las zapatillas y sigue su andar en zigzag… más susurros, los gritos del pasado regresan de a poco martillando su cabeza. La joven entrecierra los ojos, no ve una bajada y está a punto de caer cuando se sostiene fuertemente de la reja que está a su lado- ara… mis reflejos aun no me abandonan- con tanto alcohol una persona normal estaría al borde de un coma etílico.

Siguió su andar por algunos minutos o quizá horas, su sentido del tiempo lo perdió 3 botellas atrás. Subió por el elevador desparramada en una pared, todo le daba vueltas, con tropieza introdujo la llave y giro la perrilla, de un movimiento entro al departamento cerrando la puerta con su cuerpo.

Abrió un poco más sus ojos carmesí, no podía ver nada. De un manazo como matando moscas aprieta el interruptor a lado suyo haciendo la luz acto de presencia.

Le echa una vaga mirada al lugar, blanco y pulcro… justo como su apariencia…

-hermosa…- una risilla burlona adorna sus perfectos labios-… pero si soy un monstro helado.

Al igual que ese departamento tan finamente amueblado y tan bien cuidado, era solo una fachada, la apariencia que se le muestra al espectador desde afuera. Si te acercas un poco más veras que no tiene ni un rastro de vida como una fruta de cera y si prestas atención notaras que hace mucho que dejo de sentirse como un hogar.

Un espacio tan amplio… tan frio que le hacía helar los huesos. Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior por donde va tirando sus pertenencias, primero las llaves, luego el bolso, se va quitando los aretes, con fastidio arranca el collar de su blanco cuello y con mucho trabajo termina quitándose el vestido.

Suspira aliviada, se ha quitado un peso de encima, su estomago dio un brinco, apenas le dio tiempo a sus piernas a llegar al retrete. Después de vaciar su estomago 3 veces camino hacia la cama, se le quedo mirando con melancolía, en sus ojos se mostraba una tira de imágenes como fotografías de un pasado que a cada minuto parece más una sueño.

_._

_-Natsuki chan espera…._

_-Shizuru apresúrate o vamos a llegar tarde _

_-ara… ¿tarde? si no han dado ni las cinco de la mañana_

_-tu… tu solo apresúrate mujer quiero subir al risco lo más pronto posible- la ojirubi se quedo callada y acelero el paso, llegando al final la peliazul le extendió la mano ayudándola a subir- cierra los ojos_

_-¿Por qué tanto misterio?_

_-soy una mujer misteriosa jajaja- esa gruesa y áspera risa hizo temblar ligeramente a la otra mujer. Su compañera la lleva del brazo hacia el frente unos pasos, se escucha el como saca algunas bolsas, maldice por no encontrar lo que busca sacando una sonrisilla a la peliocre y después…- quítate la venda_

_Sin tardar abre los ojos para contemplar el más bello amanecer que en su vida viera_

_-tú eres como mi amanecer Shizuru… la luz que sale después de la total oscuridad- con cuidado y maestría toma la mano izquierda de la chica colocando un hermoso anillo que compite en brillantes con el sol. _

_._

Cerró los ojos cortando la tira y congelando una imagen en su cabeza, de sus ojos lágrimas corrieron cual animales perseguidos por un incendio. Pero este líquido no es suficiente para apagar el incendio que consume su alma.

Exhausta se deja caer en el mullido colchón como un roble que fue cortado de raíz… y ahora solo le queda dormir rogando a todas las ánimas no volver abrir los ojos.

.

.

.

Un pitido incesante retumba en su cabeza casi como un martillo, una voltereta y un manazo, a los 5 minutos el pitido sigue, un manazo y se cubre la cabeza con la almohada… 5 minutos mas y ahora la almohada sale volando, cae al suelo junto con el reloj despertador que a modo de venganza parece ya no volver a parar su irritante pitido.

No le queda de otra, con pereza se levanta, golpea de mala manera la mesa de noche provocando que la finísima lámpara se estrelle en el suelo rompiéndose.

-maldita sea- golpea su cabeza contra la madera- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?... ¿Qué me pasa? –no se reconoce, ella no es así… ella no pierde la compostura acompañada o sola pero ahora, todo era un huracán que se arremolina. Otro sonido irritante comienza su cantar regresándola a la realidad, con cierta brusquedad tira del cable del reloj desenchufándolo y camina hacia donde proviene el sonido.

No tarda mucho en encontrar el teléfono escondido entre los cojines del sofá, lo toma y se deja caer entre los cojines. Se quedo ahí sentada mientras su mente se iba a vagar de nuevo hacia el pasado, unos minutos más tarde el aparato volvió a sonar, sin ánimos voltea hacia él para reconocer el número que le llama.

-ara… ¿tan temprano y ya molestando?- suspiro resignada acercando el auricular a su oído

-Teniente Viola…- una voz masculina se escucha del otro lado.

-Diga- en un tono autoritario contesta la joven que contrasta con la forma tan infantil en la que se hunde entre los cojines.

-El General Brigadier Watanabe me ha pedido personalmente recordarle sobre el…

-no hace falta que me lo recuerde Mayor Kanzaki soy capaz de recordad mis obligaciones perfectamente…- dio un salto al futuro a lo que en unas horas tendría que hacer- yo… yo nunca lo olvidare.

-Shizuru se que es difícil pero…- las palabras no quieren salir o más bien no puedan, el hombre no encuentra el cómo ayudar a su amiga y opta por solo callarse.

-dígale al General Brigadier Watanabe que llegare a la hora pactada Mayor Kanzaki – sin esperar respuesta colgó… de nuevo las lagrimas no paran de correr.

.

.

_En otro lugar casi a la misma hora una joven peliazul es despertada_

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Por fin termine la primera parte jajajajajajaja (me siento grande) este ff lleva esperando casi medio año para salir si no es que mas. ¿pero de que se trata? ¿de dónde lo saque? Puesssssss esto era en un principio un song fic solo que tenía mucha tela de donde cortar y paso a ser una historia de entre 3 y 4 capítulos dependerá de que tan inspirada y detallista ande jajajaja.

Y como me encantan los jugos y ando de buenas les hare esta pregunta ¿Cuál es la canción en la que está basada esa historia? Quien le atine se lleva su chocolatote jajajajaja. Nos vemos.


	2. Segunda parte

-¡perra miserable es hora de despertar!- una voz arguardientosa y un balde de agua helada son la bienvenida a otro dia para Natsuki Kruger. Esta se levanta sin mucho animo, contrario a lo que esperaba el carcelero la mujer ni se inmuto por el pequeño remojon y eso le molesta

-esperaba algo diferente para mi ultimo baño- dijo saliendo de la cama y estirando sus brazos. La verdad no pudo dormir nada y ese idiota era muy ruidoso, inclusive si hubiera estado dormida se habría despertado antes de que el tipo llegara a su celda.

-¿Quién dijo que ya había acabado?- de mal modo conducen a la mujer hacia las duchas donde la desvisten en tanto abren las llaves, el agua sale incluso mas fría que la del balde- y no saldrás hasta que estés completamente limpia

La peliazul se posa abajo del chorro de agua helada sin inmutarse, con un tanto de flojera se va tallando la cabellera y mientras sus dedos entre juegan y se enredan en los finos cabellos azulados las memorias reviven y desfilan frente a sus ojos.

.

.

.

-Artari nos ha declarado la guerra… -una voz masculina resuena en la oscuridad- y como fieles y bravíos soldados de Windbloom no pararemos hasta ver al último Artariano vencido.

-hasta el ultimo…- Natsuki se acomoda su casco para luego abrir sus ojos. Se encuentra en una tienda de campaña, sentada y con un mapa extendido en la mesa.

-¿Qué dijo Capitan Kruger?- sentado enfrente de ella el hombre del que recibe ordenes.

-nada Mayor Takeda, solo pensaba…

-no importa lo que piense sobre este asunto, ya esta decido- el moreno se levanto de su asiento caminando hacia la salida de la carpa

-¡es un genocidio!- azoto las manos

-cuidado con su tono de voz Capitan- gruño el hombre seguido por el sonido de bombas explotando- esto es la guerra, no hay espacio para la sensibilidad o la compasión… ordenes son ordenes.

-tienes que estar bromeando- se levanto sintiéndose impulsada por un calor proveniente de su estomago- atacar esa provincia de Artari donde no hay soldados es… es…

-estrategia- dijo cortante-… limítate a seguir ordenes Natsuki- suspiro antes de continuar, otra persona que le hubiese hablado así a el, futuro General en Jefe tendría contadas las horas pero… como amaba a esa mujer- si quieres una promoción en el futuro y convertirte en mi mujer.

-…- la ojiverde salió de la carpa muy cabreada- ¿Cuántas personas tienen que morir por otra estrella en mi pecho?- gruño furiosa pateando lo primero que encontró.

-ara ara justo vi esa pregunta en los quiz del periódico

-no estoy de humor Teniente Viola

-¿Discutiste con el Mayor?- pregunto la peliocre acercándose a su "amiga" su relación era un secreto a voces.

-ese idiota…- trono los dientes- quiere que ataque con mi compañía la provincia de Airos en la noche.

-el reporte de inteligencia dice…

-¡se que diablos dicen los de inteligencia! -0 soldados enemigos, 0 armamento enemigo, 15,560 civiles enemigos.

-solo busca causar terror entre los habitantes- concluyo la ojirubi

-no es razón suficiente para diezmar una población- aunque la orden era atacar, era mas que obvio el fin que buscaba Takeda al entrar de esa forma a la provincia, pero seria sobre su cadáver si creía que ella se mancharía de mas sangre- ¡no otra vez!- no volvería a diezmar otra población por una estrella en su uniforme y la ambición de Takeda.

-Natsuki no estarás pensando…

-Capitan Kruger, Teniente Viola- un soldado las saludo, las chicas se voltearon para ponerle atención- El Capitan Tate esta en la radio y pide hablar con ustedes- las mujeres se miraron y luego caminaron hacia la carpa de comunicaciones.

.

.

.

-1 hora para decirnos lo que ya sabemos…- bufo Natsuki molesta – ese idiota no sabe cuando callarse

-es un hombre que gusta de los monólogos- el comentario provoco una sonrisilla en la peliazul- ¿alguna vez le he dicho a Natsuki que se ve hermosa cuando sonríe?- la aludida se sonrojo- y mucho mas cuando se sonroja fufufufuf

-a callar Teniente- dijo caminando hacia la zona donde se encontraba estacionada su compañía.

-espere Capitán- Shizuru trato de seguirle el paso pero de nuevo el Capitán Tate quería seguir con su monologo y muy a su pesar regreso a la carpa de comunicaciones, no importaba mucho, aun faltaban unas horas para que Natsuki tuviera que salir a cometer un genocidio y ella se encargaría de ayudarla en lo que decidiera.

-ya no están los tanques –la peliazul cayo en cuenta de la trampa que le tendió Takeda- ni mi compañía- era difícil que 100 hombres fuertemente armados desaparecieran sin ser notados- ese hijo de… ¡TAKEDA!

.

.

Salio como alma que lleva el demonio al mismo lugar que fue Takeda pero cuando llego fue demasiado tarde, el ataque había comenzado

Para cuando Natsuki llego no quedaban edificios en pie, la ciudad se quemaba, un desagradable olor a pólvora mezclado con sangre y miedo ingresaba a la nariz de la mujer provocándole nauseas. Se bajo del jeep, tomo su arma y lentamente camino por las calles hechas añicos, escuchaba los gritos de ¡ayuda! Que eran opacados por el tronar de las grandas y el silbido de las balas… después de estas un silencio sepulcral.

Trago saliva y se aventuro hacia el proceder de los sonidos, por todo el trayecto había cuerpos tirados en posición de huida, nota con vergüenza que todos han muerto por tiros de espalda y aunque con desesperación busca no hay nadie con vida.

Mira hacia la izquierda una pequeña casa en llamas, a la derecha una niña y su madre contra los restos de una pared, si se fija un poco mejor puede ver la mancha de sangre horizontal que tiñe de rojo la construcción.

Aunque lo intente no para de ver cuerpos, calles rojas, edificios derrumbados, paredes llenas de agujeros de balas y autos incendiados…las huellas características de su compañía en acción. Pero a los ojos de Natsuki esto no tenia razón de ser tatas bajas civiles.

-¡Takeda!- grito furiosa- ¿Qué diablos has hecho?

-ho miren quien se ha unido a nuestra fiesta- en lo que alguna vez fue el centro del pueblo unos 100 hombres descansan alrededor de la fogata, la mayoría son hombres de la compañía de Natsuki otros tantos los que realmente estaban celebrando son hombres de Takeda quien al igual que ellos ya están entrados en copas- porque no tomas asiento, sírvanle del mejor vino que encontramos al Capitán Kruger.

-Capitán…-un soldado se acerco a pasos trémulos a la mujer, con una botella de vino. El hombre bajo la mirada, se sentía tan sucio y horrible que no se atrevía a mirar a su capitán a los ojos

-dame esto- le arrebato la botella y la azoto en el concreto ensuciando a Takeda, tenia unas ganas locas de hacerle daño a ese moreno.

-si no quieres tomar no lo hagas- dijo entre risillas- pero no desperdicies nuestro botín

-tu botín y tu se pueden ir al infierno- blasfemo escupiendo en la bota del Mayor

-esta jugando con fuego Capitán Kruger… si se acerca mas se va quemas- siseos el hombre mirando fijamente a la peliazul

-¿de verdad?- sonrió altiva- aquí el único que juega con fuego eres tu, ¿Cuántas muertes necesitas para estar satisfecho?

-¡esto es una guerra!

-¡esto es un genocidio!- y segada por la ira y el dolor levanto sus puños- ¡eres un maldito genocida Takeda!

-mucho cuidado con lo que haces Natsuki, te estas ganando una ida directa a la cárcel- el levanto sus puños también- estas cansada, todos lo estamos… no vale la pena que destruyas tu brillante carrera por unos mugrosos que no supieron ni defender su tierra- sonrió al recordar a todos esos hombres que lanzaban piedras y palos para distraerlo en tanto los niños y las mujeres salían de la ciudad- eran un montón de idiotas, se quedaron a hacernos frente aun cuando no tenían con que pelear…

-eres un maldito Takeda…-poco a poco la locura se estaba apoderando de la mujer, no podía quedarse quita sabiendo todas las atrocidades que había hecho… y que seguramente seguiría haciendo- quizás ellos no pudieron hacerte frente pero yo si, lanza tu mejor golpe ¡si es que de verdad eres un hombre!

-piénsalo bien Natsuki- trataba de que la mujer recapacitara, a leguas sabia que con una orden suya la mujer pasaría toda su vida en la cárcel- no somos enemigos

-tampoco somos amigos… prepárate para pelear- Natsuki tomo una postura de combate dispuesta a darlo todo- ¡Que levantes esos fofos brazos marica!- Takeda se dio media vuelta sin intenciones de pelear pero una piedra le dio directo a la cabeza, piedra que Natsuki pateo.

-te estas metiendo en un gran problema…- toco su nuca, estaba sangrando- Capitán Kruger no me contendré porque es usted una dama

-no te contuviste cuando las mataste a ellas- escupió recordando a las mujeres muertas por todo el camino hacia el centro- no esperaría compasión de un monstruo como tu

Todos los soldados formaron un pequeño círculo intrigados por lo que sucedería, era conocida la fama del capitán Kruger por su bravura en combates mano a mano pero el Mayor Takeda se rumoraba que era un sucio en combate.

Takeda fue el primero en lanzar un golpe, un gancho y luego dos rectos terminando con un jab pero Natsuki fácilmente los esquivaba sin mayor problema lo que no se podía decir de Takeda quien le costaba trabajo mantener los fieros golpes sin sentido de la mujer. Ella estaba furiosa y como aprendió en los barrios bajos antes de convertirse en militar "no hay nada mejor que una buena ofensiva" lanza golpes, patadas e insultos todo dirigido al sujeto de su repulsión.

-tranquilízate- gruño tomándola de los brazos, se estaba cansando y no se permitiría perder ante una mujer- Natsuki tranquilízate

-tranquiliza esto- la peliazul le dio un cabezazo que le rompió la nariz y lo mando al asfalto, Natsuki se le fue directo a la cara, con cada puñetazo se escuchaba los dientes del hombre crujir al punto de escupir dos que tres molares- ¡detente!- ordeno.

-¡NO!- gruño con cada puñetazo- ¡NO!- parecía que no se cansaba, Natsuki era tan fuerte y estaba tan desesperada… tan enojada con ella y con toda la milicia- ¡NO!- volvió a gritar, pero ya no le gritaba a Takeda, le gritaba a todos sus superiores que comenzaron la guerra, a todos los que lucraban con la muerte, a los hombres que prefirieron arreglar con balas lo que debían con palabras. A todos ellos Natsuki les gritaba que pararan, que ya había sido suficiente muerte para todo un siglo.

-maldita sea, que te detengas- el hombre le lanzo tierra a los ojos y la pateo lejos de el dándole tiempo para desenfundar su pistola, lo que no contaba era lo que Natsuki al escuchar el característico sonido del arma desenfundo rápidamente la suya.

- no iras a creer que por no verte no puedo apuntarte –comenzó a parpadear rápidamente, la arena en los ojos no le hacia ni cosquillas, estos años en el ejercito le dieron muchas mañas, Natsuki era excelente en los combates mano a mano pero era una diosa con las armas de corto alcance.

-¿en qué bando estas? Si me matas te ganas una ida al paredón, tu vida habrá valido un carajo si me matas- sus hombres apuntaron a Natsuki, dispuestos a disparar pero los hombres del capitán Kruger les hicieron frente- esto es una revuelta, no se les perdonara

-¿no se me perdonara?- sonrió, miro a su interlocutor y trato de ver algo de humanidad en el pero no encontró nada, solo unas ansias de poder inmensas. No quería que un hombre como ese llegara a ser el comandante supremo de las fuerzas militares de su país, su moral no le permitía dejar a un maldito como el arrasando vidas por el mundo-… en ese caso creo que nos veremos en el infierno muy pronto Masashi kun

-¡Natsuki!- lo siguiente que se escucho fueron dos balazos, un cuerpo cayo como consecuencia y una incredulidad se volvió general ante todos los presentes.

-¡Alto!- grito la peliazul antes que todos los hombres comenzaran a dispararse entre si- aquí la única que ha quebrantado las leyes soy yo- se levanto, tiro su arma y la pateo lejos de si luego junto las manos sobre la espalda esperando a que un soldado le pusiera las esposas- no necesitamos mas sangre derramada por una tontería.

.

.

.

Al amanecer la compañía White Robe llego al campamento, inmediatamente fue interceptada por militares especialmente llamados por el General Brigadier Watanabe. Tomaron al capitán Kruger en custodia y la llevaron a una tienda especial que era fuertemente resguardada.

-¡exijo que me dejen entrar! ¿Tienen una idea de quien soy yo?

-lo sentimos Teniente Viola pero son ordenes del General Brigadier Watanabe, nadie puede entrar a ver al Capitán

-¿Qué hizo esta ves?- pregunto impaciente pero los soldados no querían decir ni una palabra

-matar a su superior en jefe –al escuchar la voz Shizuru volteó, era su amigo de la academia Reito

- Mayor Kansaki debe estar mintiendo… ella no seria capaz de…

- vaya que lo fue –una rubia de ojos lilas estaba a lado del hombre de cabellera negra- tenemos el testimonio de 150 soldados que la vieron dispararle a quemarropa al Mayor Takeda en medio de la batalla

- Teniente Armitage tiene que estar bromeando, ella nunca atacaría a un hombre a quemarropa

-eso dicen los informes preliminares, sabremos exactamente que paso cuando la interroguemos- suspiró la rubia, ella igual que Shizuru creía imposible que una mujer tan preocupada por su honor matara de una manera tan miserable a un contrincante- por el momento el Capitán Natsuki Kruger queda relevada de su cargo y será llevada a la Central para recibir un juicio marcial.

-no dejare que eso suceda- si Natsuki entraba a la Central Militar de Windbloom el General Brigadier Watanabe no la dejaría salir con vida era un hecho, Takeda era casi como su hijo, que Natsuki lo matara le debió de partir el alma al hombre- Natsuki es inocente, no pudo hacer eso

-detente Shizuru solo empeoraras las cosas- apelo a su sentido común Reito pero ese sentido lo perdió en cuanto temió por la vida de su novia.

-Teniente no lo haga mas difícil- Haruka abrazo por la espalda a su amiga en tanto Reito le inyecto un tranquilizarte, sabían que Shizuru intentaría hacer algo estupido cuando escuchara que Watanabe clamaba por la cabeza de la peliazul- no dejaremos que tu también mueras por el idiota de Takeda, porque…

.

.

.

.

-no necesitamos mas sangre…- Natsuki recordaba todo, hasta el como peleaban sus amigos afuera de la tienda. Daba gracias a Haruka y a Reito por haber detenido a Shizuru antes de que cometiera una locura como ella.

-¿ya terminaste tu baño de belleza lindura? – Uno de los carceleros la saco del lugar y le lanzo una toalla- sécate y sal, tu cena de gala te espera.

Su última cena era una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco, la peliazul miro 3 segundos su comida y luego la lanzo al piso. Le daba asco de solo pensar en comer la comida favorita del hombre que había matado, eso tenía que ser una burla de Watanabe

-si no quieres comer entonces prepárate para tu…

-¿ultimo traje? Ya me canse de que todo sea lo último- trono la lengua y miro desafiante al guardia. Natsuki no dejaría de ser la chica mala del cuento aun estando a horas de su muerte.

-perra graciosa- le escupió en la cara a la mujer, luego lanzo a la mesa el traje blanco- vístete rápidamente, tu "ultima cita" te espera.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Inspiración pura! Jajajajaja por eso me tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar… pido disculpas por eso pero ya conocen a las musas… siempre tan caprichosas jajajaja.

Este capitulo esta influenciado por dos canciones, una la de White Robe de TATU (en la que se basa prácticamente la historia) y la segunda Gulliver de Miguel Bose (que viene a ser la historia detrás del porque Natsuki esta sentenciada a muerte) aunque ya me dio flojera describir el como había diezmado otras poblaciones y en cada una de ellas Natsuki y Takeda habían perdido un poco de su humanidad pero después de escuchar todas las noches los gritos de los niños que habían muerto quemados cuando Natsuki incendio un orfanato por ordenes de Takeda termino por sacarla de quicio y no aguanto otro genocidio. Entre otros crímenes que cometió en pos de "la paz".

El siguiente capitulo será el final de la historia… no prometo subirla pronto… tampoco digo que me tardare otro año pero cuando sea hora se publicara jajajajaja ya tengo la idea de lo que ocurrirá por lo que dudo que me tarde demasiado. En fin… ya es hora. Nos vemos.


	3. amanecer 1

A las 6 en punto un auto negro llega a la entrada de los departamentos para militares de alto rango. Una hermosa peliocre espera a que un soldado le habrá la portezuela, al entrar mira con terror al causante de sus pesadillas

-General Brigadier Watanabe- más por un gesto aprendido que por gusto saluda al hombre como todo un militar antes de sentarse.

-Teniente Viola, siéntese que vamos retrasados- a lado del General se encuentra el Mayor Kansaki quien mira de reojo a su amiga, le sorprende el temple de la mujer y otro tanto le da lastima.

Mientras se dirigen a la penitenciaria de Windbloom Shizuru usa todo su autocontrol para mantenerse serena e inalterable como una estatua de mármol en tanto el hombre sentado junto a ella tiene su menta divagando en el pasado…

.

.

.

_-Este es el Juicio numero 1259 "Capitán Natsuki Kruger contra la Milicia de Windbloom"- después de un interrogatorio por parte del Mayor Kansaki y la Teniente Armitage y de la insatisfacción del General Brigadier Watanabe este movió cielo mar y tierra para que se le practicara un juicio lo mas pronto posible a la mujer que había matado a su hijo adoptivo._

_-Capitán Krguer levántese- ordeno uno de los Generales que se encontraban para juzgar a la mujer- ¿sabe por que se encuentra hoy aquí?_

_-porque se me acusa del acecinato del Mayor Masashi Takeda – dijo tranquilamente y mirando a su interlocutor, ese hombre viejo y barbudo, podría jurar que no había estado en el campo de batalla ni una sola vez._

_-¿Cómo se declara?- pregunto el viejo y al instante todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración, Natsuki con una calma poco natural en ella volteo hacia el General Brigadier Watanabe uno de los hombres que la juzgaban y con aire casi vulgar respondió_

_-culpable, yo mate al bastardo_

_-¡Como te atreves, pequeño criajo de…!_

_-¡General Brigadier mantenga la compostura!- ordeno su compañero- explíquese Capitán Kruger ¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos? ¿Por qué tomo esa decisión? _

_-… 2 horas antes de que lo matara, el Mayor Takeda y yo tuvimos una discusión- paro para tragar saliva, Watanabe estaba rojo de ira, quería sacar su desert eagle y asestarle 3 balazos en la frente a esa pequeña niña pero no podía… tenia que esperar a que terminara el juicio para desquitar su coraje- el Mayor me ordeno diezmar la población de Airos la cual inteligencia había dicho era un lugar inofensivo…_

_-¡era un punto estratégico para nuestra campaña de avance en territorio enemigo!- grito al punto de la cólera_

_-¡General Brigadier no se lo repetiré otra vez! Otro arranque como ese y usted esperara nuestro veredicto afuera del recinto- esperó a que Watanabe contuviera su ira y luego le dio la orden de continuar la historia a Natsuki_

_- yo me negué rotundamente a diezmar una población netamente civil y el me engaño, haciéndome perder el tiempo con el Capitán Tate y su informe kilométrico de una hora. Cuando me di cuenta que mi compañía ya no se encontraba en su lugar fui al pueblo de Airos que para ese momento se encontraba completamente destruido… mujeres, niños y hasta los animales… todos tenían disparos por la espalda. La gente había tratado de huir pero el Mayor Takeda ordeno que mataran a todo ser vivo. _

_-¿Por qué esta tan segura que esa fue la orden si usted no estaba presente?_

_-porque esa siempre era la misma orden, no fue la primera vez que el Mayor Takeda ordenaba diezmar una población civil. Auberdine, Ratchet, Booty Bay, Ashenvale y otras tantas mas…- podía recordar con claridad el nombre de todos los pueblos que habían masacrado- en ninguno había soldados y en todos matamos a los pobladores, el Mayor Takeda rara vez iba a donde se encontraban las fuerzas enemigas siempre atacaba donde era segura que ganaríamos. _

_-¿Qué la motivo a matar al Mayor Takeda?- no estaba en juicio las decisiones del fallecido sino las de la mujer enfrente del jurado_

_-eso mismo…-miro al cielo- no podía dormir con la conciencia gritándome "asesina" todas las noches. Al llegar al centro donde el Mayor Takeda "festejaba" su victoria volvimos a discutir hasta llegar a los golpes, cuando iba ganando me lanzo arena a la cara, me empujo y apunto su arma, yo fui mas rápida que el y le acerté dos balazos uno en el pecho y otro en la frente… Masashi Takeda era maldito y marica que no merecía ser Mayor por eso lo mate. _

_-¡Como te atreves pequeña rata!- exploto el General Brigadier Watanabe- Masashi te saco de las calles y te dio un motivo para vivir, te dio un lugar donde vivir, algo que comer y un trabajo que hacer, si no hubiera sido por el tu seguirías siendo una rata callejera._

_-habría preferido mil veces seguir siendo una rata callejera que un matón para Takeda- contesto desafiante- lo único bueno de ser militar fue la gente que conocí en la academia- al final de esa frase se arrepintió… tomo una muy mala decisión al revelar esa información. _

_-¡suficiente!- un mazo resonó por todo el lugar- ¡Capitán Natsuki Kruger por su propia voz se ha declarado culpable del asesinato al Mayor Masashi Takeda! Se le condena a muerte en el paredón dentro de 3 semanas sin posibilidad de perdón… que Dios se apiade de su alma- dio otro golpe con su mazo- se levanta la sesión. _

_Watanabe le dio una señal a los hombres que custodiaban a la peliazul, al levantarla le dieron un tremendo golpe en el estomago con sus bastones y se la llevaron arrastrando hacia la salida. En tanto cierta Teniente se contenía como podía para no saltar y correr hacia la ojiverde lo cual el viejo noto muy interesante._

_-Teniente Viola- dijo con su vieja y gastada voz- usted será la encargada de la ejecución de este criminal, vaya a mi oficina en una hora para hablar del asunto- sonrió de solo pensar en la cara de esa maldita acecina al ser balaceada por el amor de su vida._

.

.

.

.

- ella sabrá lo que sintió mi muchacho en sus últimos momentos.

-¿Qué dice General Brigadier? –pregunto Reito, rogaba no haber escuchado lo que escucho

-nada- dijo cortante pero aun con esa maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios.

Shizuru tenia la mirada vacía, vacía como su alma y su corazón, no podía albergar un sentimiento pues en esas 3 semanas todos se habían escapado de su cuerpo, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir sintiendo ni para seguir pensando en lo que debió o no debió hacer, en como si y como no actuar en ese momento ella solo… solo quería ser ella la que muriera esa noche.

Afuera de la penitenciara algunas personas se manifestaban en contra de la ejecución que se tenia preparada, todos ellos eran activistas en contra de la guerra, gente que creía que Natsuki era un héroe nacional… gente que tenia mas valor que ella. Había un hombre que le dio curiosidad, lo reconocía era el reverendo de la iglesia que estaba por el barrio donde Natsuki creció, el oraba con lagrimas en los ojos, quizás pidiendo a Dios que detuviera la ejecución. Trato de no ponerles atención, de no leer sus carteles y estar 100% de acuerdo con ellos, no quería que su corazón gritara "Ella no merece morir" y tanto deseaba acallar su corazón… que lo logro. Sus labios estaban sellados como tumbas.

Pasando las gruesas puertas de concreto y a los manifestantes, el automóvil se estaciono permitiendo salir a sus ocupantes, el General Brigadier fue hacia el piso superior donde lo esperaba un asiento de primera fila para la ejecución junto con otros altotas mandos en tanto los jóvenes quedaban solos en la primera estancia de la prisión.

-Shizuru…- quería hablar pero no tenia palabras

-no digas nada… por favor- si decía cualquier cosa podría estallar en llanto y seria incompetente para su misión.

-todo esta listo… solo faltas tu- una rubia se acerco a los muchachos, ella iba vestida con el mismo traje negro y la misma cantidad de condecoraciones que Shizuru pero no sentía que fueran iguales en ese momento- ¿esta lista Teniente?

-…- se lo pensó un momento, toda su vida había estado obedeciendo ordenes, haciendo lo "correcto" o lo que su familia, una larga descendencia militar consideraba correcto. En ese momento nada de lo que creía tenia sentido y nada de lo que sentía quería sentirlo- estoy lista- y a paso firme se fue por el túnel a por su destino.

.

.

.

.

A 5 minutos para las 7 los carceleros sacan a Natsuki de su celda. La han esposado con tanta fuerza que sus muñecas sangran un poco, ella parece ni notarlo, tampoco nota el disgusto de esos hombres musculosos que la custodian y la llevan por el túnel.

-¿no tienes miedo a morir perra?- pregunto uno, cansado de esa cara neutral que lleva la chica desde que entro a la penitenciaria

-¿tu estas cansado de ser un marica de closet?- contesto con otra pregunta-… por tu mirada diría que no

-espero que te pudras en el infierno por haber matado a un hombre tan honorable como el Mayor Takeda- dijo con todo el odio que podía contener en sus palabras

-… yo también lo espero- sonrió- y también espero que el este ahí conmigo soportando el castigo porque de honorable no tenia ni el trasero.

-¡abran paso!- grito el otro carcelero cuando llegaron a un pasillo con celdas a los costados- un muerto va caminando –a los lados se escuchaba a los prisioneros chiflar, canturrear "nos vemos en el otro lado bebe" y otras tonterías. Natsuki se limito a levantar las manos y hacer su mejor intento de saludo solo por molestar a los carceleros.

.

.

Del otro lado de la prisión Shizuru se encuentra con los soldados que preparan sus armas para la ejecución, 4 hombres altos y fornidos le dan los últimos chequeos a sus armas.

-es hora- dice la ojirubi sin mucho ánimo en su voz

-estamos listos Teniente- se levantan y saludan, ella solo se limita a regresar el saludo y salir de la habitación.

Marchan por el pasillo a paso corto, el chocar de las botas hace eco por todo el lugar. Otros soldados los ven entre felices y tristes saludan al Teniente quien no tiene tiempo para cortesías su mundo esta cayéndose a pedazos… su vida se le va en un suspiro.

.

.

.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la escuadra militar y la condenada a muerte llegan al patio central de la penitenciaria. Diez de los altos mandos se encuentran en la parte superior, en la oficina del Director donde por los vitrales pueden ver con lujo de detalle lo que esta por suceder, Watanabe esta que no puede esperar tanto que toma el micrófono y dice.

-se ha dado luz verde, comiencen.

Los carceleros colocan a Natsuki enfrente de una gruesa pared de concreto, esta ya tiene varios agujeros de bala, ella no es la primera en morir de esta manera. La encadenan con los brazos hacia arriba y curiosamente se les olvida taparle los ojos con el pañuelo blanco.

Pero no importa, Natsuki se lo habría quitado de todas maneras. Desde que llego no ha parado de mirar a esos ojos rojos los cuales en cierto modo… desconoce. Shizuru y su escuadra se ponen en posición, su corazón late rápidamente y empeora el hecho de que la ojiverde no para de mirarla.

-¿unas ultimas palabras?- pregunta Watanabe desde las alturas

-a decir verdad si- dice Natsuki aclarándose la garganta-… no me arrepiento de la vida que tuve… ni de mis acciones… discúlpame por ser tan egoísta… perdón… por todo lo que te he hecho pasar…- nunca paro de mirar a la ojirubi quien estaba al borde del llano, no faltaba mucho para que se quebrara en mil pedazos- se que es tu trabajo, no te preocupes todo estará bien- sonrió, una sonrisa tan tranquila y pacifica que hizo rabiar otra ves al anciano.

-¡Teniente Viola comience la ejecución!- grito por el megáfono pero parecía que Shizuru no le escuchaba- ¡Carajo que comience la ejecución!

-¡Atención!- grito la mujer, al instante sus hombres se pusieron en firmes -¡Preparen!- los hombres subieron sus armas- ¡Apunten!- con la orden dirigieron sus armas a la ojiverde-…- un segundo que parecía una eternidad, sus ojos estaban pegados.

Natsuki sabia que si la seguía mirando ella seria incapaz de dar la orden y como tomando una fotografía quiso guardar a la mujer en sus recuerdos, el recuerdo con el que se iría al infierno… su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Dio otra sonrisa mas apacible que las anteriores y como despidiéndose del mundo cerro los ojos, preparada para lo que venia.

-¡Fuego!

El tronar de los rifles… todo a terminado.

-felicidades Teniente Viola… o mejor dicho Mayor Viola por militares como usted es que nuestro país esta por ganar la guerra…

Shizuru no escucho lo que el viejo decía, no le importaba. Fue lentamente hacia la pared y hacia el cuerpo inerte que derramaba a chorros un líquido tan rojo como sus ojos… comenzó a llorar, a llorar como no se lo había permitido. Tomo la cara de la mujer que había matado, se veía incluso más blanca de lo que era, comenzaba a tener un tono casi transparente… blanco muerte. Como temiendo que se fuera a romper junta suavemente sus labios con los de ella… esta fría.

-perdón, perdón, perdón- susurra entre llantos y sigue besando cada centímetro de la cara de esa mujer que amo con toda su alma- perdón, perdón, perdón- se abrazo al cuerpo y sintió como se humedecía su traje, te dio un escalofrió de muerte pero no le importo, se abrazo con mas fuerza.

-¿Qué diablos hace Mayor Viola?- exigió saber el viejo quien ya había bajado con pistola en mano para seguir metiéndole plomo al cuerpo de la mujer.

-¡CALLESE MALDITO CERDO!- gruño con todas sus fuerzas la peliocre, dejando paralizados a todos los presentes- ¡NO SE ATREVA A TOCARLA!- en un arranque de completa ira saco su arma y le asesto 1 disparo directo a la frente pero a ella le asestaron 20 en todo el cuerpo. No tuvo tiempo de despedirse de esa vida… solo pudo mirar el cuerpo esposado a la pared -Natsuki chan… ya no pudimos ver nuestro amanecer una vez mas…

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Jojojojo no me tarde nada, se los dije, ya sabia como iba a terminar la historia y para ser sinceros me encanto. Pero claro para todos aquellos que odian los finales tristes y que mate a las protagonistas… que se son casi todas las fans jajajajajajajaja haré un final feliz… lo prometo. Nos vemos.


	4. amanecer 2

A las 6 en punto un auto negro llega a la entrada de los departamentos para militares de alto rango. Una hermosa peliocre espera a que un soldado le habrá la portezuela, al entrar mira con terror al causante de sus pesadillas

-General Brigadier Watanabe- más por un gesto aprendido que por gusto saluda al hombre como todo un militar antes de sentarse.

-Teniente Viola, siéntese que vamos retrasados- a lado del General se encuentra el Mayor Kansaki quien mira de reojo a su amiga, le sorprende el temple de la mujer y otro tanto le da lastima.

Mientras se dirigen a la penitenciaria de Windbloom Shizuru usa todo su autocontrol para mantenerse serena e inalterable como una estatua de mármol en tanto el hombre sentado junto a ella tiene su menta divagando en el pasado…

.

.

.

-Este es el Juicio numero 1259 "Capitán Natsuki Kruger contra la Milicia de Windbloom"- después de un interrogatorio por parte del Mayor Kansaki y la Teniente Armitage y de la insatisfacción del General Brigadier Watanabe este movió cielo mar y tierra para que se le practicara un juicio lo mas pronto posible a la mujer que había matado a su hijo adoptivo.

-Capitán Krguer levántese- ordeno uno de los Generales que se encontraban para juzgar a la mujer- ¿sabe por que se encuentra hoy aquí?

-porque se me acusa del acecinato del Mayor Masashi Takeda – dijo tranquilamente y mirando a su interlocutor, ese hombre viejo y barbudo, podría jurar que no había estado en el campo de batalla ni una sola vez.

-¿Cómo se declara?- pregunto el viejo y al instante todos los presentes aguantaron la respiración, Natsuki con una calma poco natural en ella volteo hacia el General Brigadier Watanabe uno de los hombres que la juzgaban y con aire casi vulgar respondió

-culpable, yo mate al bastardo

-¡Como te atreves, pequeño criajo de…!

-¡General Brigadier mantenga la compostura!- ordeno su compañero- explíquese Capitán Kruger ¿Cuáles fueron sus motivos? ¿Por qué tomo esa decisión?

-… 2 horas antes de que lo matara, el Mayor Takeda y yo tuvimos una discusión- paro para tragar saliva, Watanabe estaba rojo de ira, quería sacar su desert eagle y asestarle 3 balazos en la frente a esa pequeña niña pero no podía… tenia que esperar a que terminara el juicio para desquitar su coraje- el Mayor me ordeno diezmar la población de Airos la cual inteligencia había dicho era un lugar inofensivo…

-¡era un punto estratégico para nuestra campaña de avance en territorio enemigo!- grito al punto de la cólera

-¡General Brigadier no se lo repetiré otra vez! Otro arranque como ese y usted esperara nuestro veredicto afuera del recinto- esperó a que Watanabe contuviera su ira y luego le dio la orden de continuar la historia a Natsuki

- yo me negué rotundamente a diezmar una población netamente civil y el me engaño, haciéndome perder el tiempo con el Capitán Tate y su informe kilométrico de una hora. Cuando me di cuenta que mi compañía ya no se encontraba en su lugar fui al pueblo de Airos que para ese momento se encontraba completamente destruido… mujeres, niños y hasta los animales… todos tenían disparos por la espalda. La gente había tratado de huir pero el Mayor Takeda ordeno que mataran a todo ser vivo.

-¿Por qué esta tan segura que esa fue la orden si usted no estaba presente?

-porque esa siempre era la misma orden, no fue la primera vez que el Mayor Takeda ordenaba diezmar una población civil. Auberdine, Ratchet, Booty Bay, Ashenvale y otras tantas mas…- podía recordar con claridad el nombre de todos los pueblos que habían masacrado- en ninguno había soldados y en todos matamos a los pobladores, el Mayor Takeda rara vez iba a donde se encontraban las fuerzas enemigas siempre atacaba donde era segura que ganaríamos.

-¿Qué la motivo a matar al Mayor Takeda?- no estaba en juicio las decisiones del fallecido sino las de la mujer enfrente del jurado

-eso mismo…-miro al cielo- no podía dormir con la conciencia gritándome "asesina" todas las noches. Al llegar al centro donde el Mayor Takeda "festejaba" su victoria volvimos a discutir hasta llegar a los golpes, cuando iba ganando me lanzo arena a la cara, me empujo y apunto su arma, yo fui mas rápida que el y le acerté dos balazos uno en el pecho y otro en la frente… Masashi Takeda era maldito y marica que no merecía ser Mayor por eso lo mate.

-¡Como te atreves pequeña rata!- exploto el General Brigadier Watanabe- Masashi te saco de las calles y te dio un motivo para vivir, te dio un lugar donde vivir, algo que comer y un trabajo que hacer, si no hubiera sido por el tu seguirías siendo una rata callejera.

-habría preferido mil veces seguir siendo una rata callejera que un matón para Takeda- contesto desafiante- lo único bueno de ser militar fue la gente que conocí en la academia- al final de esa frase se arrepintió… tomo una muy mala decisión al revelar esa información.

-¡suficiente!- un mazo resonó por todo el lugar- ¡Capitán Natsuki Kruger por su propia voz se ha declarado culpable del asesinato al Mayor Masashi Takeda! Se le condena a muerte en el paredón dentro de 3 semanas sin posibilidad de perdón… que Dios se apiade de su alma- dio otro golpe con su mazo- se levanta la sesión.

Watanabe le dio una señal a los hombres que custodiaban a la peliazul, al levantarla le dieron un tremendo golpe en el estomago con sus bastones y se la llevaron arrastrando hacia la salida. En tanto cierta Teniente se contenía como podía para no saltar y correr hacia la ojiverde lo cual el viejo noto muy interesante.

-Teniente Viola- dijo con su vieja y gastada voz- usted será la encargada de la ejecución de este criminal, vaya a mi oficina en una hora para hablar del asunto- sonrió de solo pensar en la cara de esa maldita acecina al ser balaceada por el amor de su vida.

.

.

.

.

- ella sabrá lo que sintió mi muchacho en sus últimos momentos.

-¿Qué dice General Brigadier? –pregunto Reito, rogaba no haber escuchado lo que escucho

-nada- dijo cortante pero aun con esa maquiavélica sonrisa en sus labios.

Shizuru tenia la mirada vacía, vacía como su alma y su corazón, no podía albergar un sentimiento pues en esas 3 semanas todos se habían escapado de su cuerpo, ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir sintiendo ni para seguir pensando en lo que debió o no debió hacer, en como si y como no actuar en ese momento ella solo… solo quería ser ella la que muriera esa noche.

Afuera de la penitenciara algunas personas se manifestaban en contra de la ejecución que se tenia preparada, todos ellos eran activistas en contra de la guerra, gente que creía que Natsuki era un héroe nacional… gente que tenia mas valor que ella. Había un hombre que le dio curiosidad, lo reconocía era el reverendo de la iglesia que estaba por el barrio donde Natsuki creció, el oraba con lagrimas en los ojos, quizás pidiendo a Dios que detuviera la ejecución. Trato de no ponerles atención, de no leer sus carteles y estar 100% de acuerdo con ellos, no quería que su corazón gritara "Ella no merece morir" y tanto deseaba acallar su corazón… que lo logro. Sus labios estaban sellados como tumbas.

Pasando las gruesas puertas de concreto y a los manifestantes, el automóvil se estaciono permitiendo salir a sus ocupantes, el General Brigadier fue hacia el piso superior donde lo esperaba un asiento de primera fila para la ejecución junto con otros altotas mandos en tanto los jóvenes quedaban solos en la primera estancia de la prisión.

-Shizuru…- quería hablar pero no tenia palabras

-no digas nada… por favor- si decía cualquier cosa podría estallar en llanto y seria incompetente para su misión.

-todo esta listo… solo faltas tu- una rubia se acerco a los muchachos, ella iba vestida con el mismo traje negro y la misma cantidad de condecoraciones que Shizuru pero no sentía que fueran iguales en ese momento- ¿esta lista Teniente?

-…- se lo pensó un momento, toda su vida había estado obedeciendo ordenes, haciendo lo "correcto" o lo que su familia, una larga descendencia militar consideraba correcto. En ese momento nada de lo que creía tenia sentido y nada de lo que sentía quería sentirlo- estoy lista- y a paso firme se fue por el túnel a por su destino.

.

.

.

.

A 5 minutos para las 7 los carceleros sacan a Natsuki de su celda. La han esposado con tanta fuerza que sus muñecas sangran un poco, ella parece ni notarlo, tampoco nota el disgusto de esos hombres musculosos que la custodian y la llevan por el túnel.

-¿no tienes miedo a morir perra?- pregunto uno, cansado de esa cara neutral que lleva la chica desde que entro a la penitenciaria

-¿tu estas cansado de ser un marica de closet?- contesto con otra pregunta-… por tu mirada diría que no

-espero que te pudras en el infierno por haber matado a un hombre tan honorable como el Mayor Takeda- dijo con todo el odio que podía contener en sus palabras

-… yo también lo espero- sonrió- y también espero que el este ahí conmigo soportando el castigo porque de honorable no tenia ni el trasero.

-¡abran paso!- grito el otro carcelero cuando llegaron a un pasillo con celdas a los costados- un muerto va caminando –a los lados se escuchaba a los prisioneros chiflar, canturrear "nos vemos en el otro lado bebe" y otras tonterías. Natsuki se limito a levantar las manos y hacer su mejor intento de saludo solo por molestar a los carceleros.

.

.

Del otro lado de la prisión Shizuru se encuentra con los soldados que preparan sus armas para la ejecución, 4 hombres altos y fornidos le dan los últimos chequeos a sus armas.

-es hora- dice la ojirubi sin mucho ánimo en su voz

-estamos listos Teniente- se levantan y saludan, ella solo se limita a regresar el saludo y salir de la habitación.

Marchan por el pasillo a paso corto, el chocar de las botas hace eco por todo el lugar. Otros soldados los ven entre felices y tristes saludan al Teniente quien no tiene tiempo para cortesías su mundo esta cayéndose a pedazos… su vida se le va en un suspiro.

.

.

.

Casi al mismo tiempo, la escuadra militar y la condenada a muerte llegan al patio central de la penitenciaria. Diez de los altos mandos se encuentran en la parte superior, en la oficina del Director donde por los vitrales pueden ver con lujo de detalle lo que esta por suceder, Watanabe esta que no puede esperar tanto que toma el micrófono y dice.

-se ha dado luz verde, comiencen.

Los carceleros colocan a Natsuki enfrente de una gruesa pared de concreto, esta ya tiene varios agujeros de bala, ella no es la primera en morir de esta manera. La encadenan con los brazos hacia arriba y curiosamente se les olvida taparle los ojos con el pañuelo blanco.

Pero no importa, Natsuki se lo habría quitado de todas maneras. Desde que llego no ha parado de mirar a esos ojos rojos los cuales en cierto modo… desconoce. Shizuru y su escuadra se ponen en posición, su corazón late rápidamente y empeora el hecho de que la ojiverde no para de mirarla.

-¿unas ultimas palabras?- pregunta Watanabe desde las alturas

-a decir verdad si- dice Natsuki aclarándose la garganta-… no me arrepiento de la vida que tuve… ni de mis acciones… discúlpame por ser tan egoísta… perdón… por todo lo que te he hecho pasar…- nunca paro de mirar a la ojirubi quien estaba al borde del llano, no faltaba mucho para que se quebrara en mil pedazos- se que es tu trabajo, no te preocupes todo estará bien- sonrió, una sonrisa tan tranquila y pacifica que hizo rabiar otra ves al anciano.

-¡Teniente Viola comience la ejecución!- grito por el megáfono pero parecía que Shizuru no le escuchaba- ¡Carajo que comience la ejecución!

-¡Atención!- grito la mujer, al instante sus hombres se pusieron en firmes -¡Preparen!- los hombres subieron sus armas- ¡Apunten!- con la orden dirigieron sus armas a la ojiverde-…- un segundo que parecía una eternidad, sus ojos estaban pegados.

Natsuki sabia que si la seguía mirando ella seria incapaz de dar la orden y como tomando una fotografía quiso guardar a la mujer en sus recuerdos, el recuerdo con el que se iría al infierno… su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Dio otra sonrisa mas apacible que las anteriores y como despidiéndose del mundo cerro los ojos, preparada para lo que venia.

-¡Fuego!

El tronar de los rifles… todo a terminado.

.

.

-¿Qué diablos?- desde el palco 10 soldados han tomado el lugar, en el paredón la escuadra de Shizuru le ha disparado a los cuidadores de la prisión donde se desata una balacera- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- esto es una revolución General Brigadier- contesta lentamente Haruka apuntando a la cabeza del viejo

-esto es una tontería, todos terminaran como esa mujer- cuando Watanabe volteo hacia el paredón ve con ira que el sujeto de su odio esta siendo rescatada por el Teniente Viola.

-el único que terminara aquí son todos ustedes- y de una ráfaga de balas los 10 altos mandos caen al suelo. En tanto la balacera del paredón parece no tener fin.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Natsuki al borde de la incredulidad cuando Shizuru desataba sus muñecas

-ara ara ¿Natsuki chan creyó realmente que le dispararía?

-bueno pues… -la verdad si lo creyó- para ser militar eres una excelente actriz

-ese es otro asunto que debemos tratar luego- no se pudo resistir a darle un abrazo atronador y respirar el aroma de la mujer quien aun con toda la tranquilidad y parsimonia que mostraba, olía a miedo.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto?- pregunto tirando de los hombros a la mujer ojirubi para que se cubriera de las balas

-porque no queremos mas sangre- contesto ofreciéndole un arma- comenzaremos un golpe de estado

-yo creo que ya esta comenzando- suspiro al asestar dos balas a los soldados de la prisión- y si vamos a tomar este centro de detención tengo algunos chicos que me gustaría sacar de este lugar.

-¿de verdad? Entonces te acompañare, servirá de distracción en tanto Reito y Haruka terminan de limpiar el lugar

-¿solo ellos te están ayudando? – pregunto entrando en los túneles que llevan a las jaulas atestadas de prisioneros de guerra.

-no, medio ejercito se a alzado en armas Natsuki chan

-wow, eso es mucho- volteo a mirar a su mujer, pensó que solo sus amigos estarían ayudándole a salir pero medio ejercito… era demasiado.

-parece que Natsuki chan a conmovido a muchos corazones. En este momento se están dando varios golpes simultáneos a todos los dirigentes de la milicia, no dejaremos a ninguno.

-¿Quién se está encargando de eso? –pregunto al quitarle las llaves a uno de los carceleros muertos.

-¿Quién más? El Mayor Tokiha y el Teniente Minagui están llevando nuestras fuerzas al castillo para tomarlo, al salir nosotros seremos los refuerzos y tomaremos el lado oeste de la cuidad

-¿Mai está peleando? Pero ella no es la clase que…

-ya te dije, conmoviste muchos corazones Natsuki- todos sus amigos estuvieron en el juicio del capitán Kruger y no pudieron soportar la idea de que sus ideales morirían junto con ella por lo que 5 de los Mayores del ejercito organizaron esta toma de estado relámpago pues Natsuki no era la única cansada de las muertes sin sentido.

-pero… ¿Qué haremos cuando la guerra termine?- era una duda que le había carcomido la mente todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada.

-no lo se… dudo que alguno de nosotros seamos buenos dirigentes de un reino pacifico pero- una de las paredes fue destruida por explosivos dando paso a mas refuerzos, era su compañía que había llegado a su rescate- pero lo presiento… seremos espectadores de un nuevo amanecer.

-jajajaja espero con ansias ese blanco amanecer

Y con nuevos bríos lucharon su última pelea en lo que se conoció como La Guerra de los 9 años dando las bases de una nueva cuidad… de un nuevo mundo.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

Si alguien lo noto en la referencia de la historia dice "Varios recuerdo,una decisión, una orden y al final… dos amaneceres" pues aquí esta el amanecer numero 2 jojojojo.

No he puesto un beso porque… soy mala y me gustaba mas el final donde todos mueren jojojo pero total aquí les dejo el final gringo donde los malos mueren y los buenos van a reconstruir su patria… o lo que sea. Nos vemos.


End file.
